Kings & Pawns: A RollPlay D&D Fanfiction
by Shadow of a Failure
Summary: There are kings, and there are pawns. There are cats, and there are Masters. World Masters, controlling a whole world of their own, with real people inside of them. And remember, there's always cats.


Ext. Castle

We FADE IN to a green, fast moving blur, cruising over the tree tops of a forest, we fly over a battle between two ENTS, and continue looking down into the trees, we TILT UP to see a castle on top of a large hill, on one side a cliff, and ocean beyond, and as we get closer, we find it is under siege. The outer walls have been breached, and people are getting lined up against walls and stabbed, by REBELS in crude armor.

We follow REBELS swarming into a hole in the castle wall, and catapult projectiles continue landing nearby. We tilt behind and upwards, seeing that on top of the walls, archers are being flanked by REBELS. The castle is large, and vast, as a battle rages on in the courtyard. Fires are being set, raging through the civilian housing area.

INT. CASTLE THRONE ROOM -lATER

KING LONGBORN

We cannot let them get into the inner city, have all available guards report to the walls, and begin evacuating civilians into the sea. Have them head to elven territory! Go!

The king is on a large, golden throne, wearing a typical, red and white king's robes, with an iron staff, and a glowing crystal at the tip. His men scramble, and a female human runs up to the also human king, and kneels. She is in full plate-male. She is 5'1, quite short. Lauren

Lauren

Sir, I request I take the main platoon to the front line, we are ready for combat! We hav-

She is interrupted by the king.

King longborn

Lauren, I am not risking you, not to those filthy scumbags out there. You are my daughter, and you will obey me. Get to the boats, I'll meet you at Evingaurd.

Lauren, upset, storms out, throwing her sword on the ground, but does obey her father.

CUT TO

EXT. CASTLE -Evening

The rebel ground troops are being held off my archers on the wall, when a loud HORN sounds, and the REBELS begin running, the archers, almost out of ammo all are relieved. We zoom in on a young human girl in full plate-male on the main wall, taking off her helmet, allowing her messy hair to fall down, she let's out a sigh of releif.

FADE TO

EXT. TAVERN -LATER

A tavern door is lit by a lantern, hanging on the side. Nearby, a man cleans his horse with a sponge, and bucket of water. A man holds someone up in a back alley next to the tavern. Many people walk up and down the muddy streets, while SCREAMS are heard in the distance. It's a normal night, in the slums of a large, medevil city.

INt. tavern -NIGHT

They enter the large wooden tavern, greeted by the smell of sweat and alcohol. The air is so thick, it covers them like a warm blanket. Nearby DRUNK #1 is finishing another drink, while having a conversation with DRUNK #2. As the party enters, they walk to the left, finding wooden tables, eventually making their way to an empty one, among a fairly large crowd. Bar fights erupt in the background.

The party is heavily armed, high end weapons plentiful, their armor damaged, and burnt. People can tell they have seen combat recently. One blonde human, tall, 6'2, in full plate-male, except for a helmet, which seems to be missing, VINCENT whispers to a female Elf, equipped with a bow. The elf ABIGAEL, in full elven armor walks over to the bar.

ABI

Two beers, glass of wine, and orange juice.

The BARTENDER #1 walks over, putting his hand behind his ear, she explains again, and he nods, quickly serving up her order, and then scrambles away to server the crowded bar, after taking a couple silver.

ABI walks over to the party, who are awaiting their drinks.

Another, short, blonde elf, in partial plate-male armor, equiped with a bow and sword, BREGOR waves his drink over, a beer.

BREGOR and a tall, 9'1 half-ogre, who is equipped with bright, pink boots, chainmale armor, and a large, stone hammer, TUDAGUB, start a conversation with the party about what their plan is.

Tudagub

So, what's the plan Vincent? We gonna crash in this dump for the night? And what are we doing tommorow?

Vincent

Yeah, I guess we'll stay here, it's pretty late already, I'll be going to bed soon.I know Abi here needs to get some trinket she found in that tomb yesterday identified, so I guess we'll stop by the Wizard shop. If any of you want to come, I'm stopping by a weapons shop, maybe I'll pick up some more throwing knives.

Abi

Yeah, I'll stop by. Tudagub, you wanna go by the church? You know, to do your stuff with Jexel and all that.

TudaGUB

Yeah, I think I'll do that. Say, Bregor, you mind paying for tonights rooms? Some gnome asshole stole all my gold the other day...Fucking gnomes. Heh, did I tell you about that time I kicked one almost a hundered yards?

Bregor

No... And I really don't want to know what happened after that.

He puts his drink down and heads up stairs after paying for the party's rooms for the night.

VINCENT

Alright friend, see you tommorow. I think I'll stand watch tonight.

We now back up and out of the Tavern door, getting a large view of the city, and then we TILT up, seeing a large Wizard tower in the middle.


End file.
